


B/P

by stugeet (mousefly)



Series: ssbu snapshots [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousefly/pseuds/stugeet
Summary: Bayotena snapshots from ultimate
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Palutena (Kid Icarus)
Series: ssbu snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672051
Kudos: 5





	1. 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
